


You Deserve it Anyways

by PieFilledTears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, first I love you, well mostly rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFilledTears/pseuds/PieFilledTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up late to a fight and Dean wants him to make up for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve it Anyways

Dean sat down at the diner's booth with Sam and Cas slid in easily next to him.

"So, what took you so long man?" Dean questioned, taking a menu from the waitress.

"I had important business to attend to in heaven, Dean" Cas said heavily.

"We're just happy you showed up when you did, Cas" Sam interjected, cutting off a snappy remark from Dean. Dean flashed him a warning look.

"But that doesn't mean that it was okay for us to almost have our throats ripped out by a bunch of vampires." Dean scolded. Cas looked down at his hands.

"I'll try to be more punctual next time" he said, disgruntled. He knew Dean didn't mean any harm, but he didn't need to be so blunt about it.

"Hey Sammy, you've got a little-"Dean gestured towards Sam's shirt, and Cas looked up to find there were blood stains covering Sam's chest.

"Oh shit" Sam said, trying to wipe the blood off with a napkin but it was already dried on. "I'm going to go check the car for something to clean this with." Sam said as he stood up, hitting his knee on the table as he tried to get out of the small booth. Cas watched as he walked awkwardly out of the diner, trying to avoid any prying eyes.

Cas turned back to stare at the table, his hands twisted in his lap. It seemed like Dean was angry with him now. He hadn't shown up too late, he had heard Dean's mid-battle prayer but he hadn't been able to help at that moment. But he had managed to get there right before Sam was going to be bled out. Cas considered that an accomplishment but Dean still fumed next to him. Cas took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, Dean" he apologized, avoiding Dean's gaze. He heard Dean sigh and he braced himself for an angry retort, but instead Dean placed a hand at the top of his thigh. Cas jumped at the unexpected contact when Dean leaned over. He placed his lips in the crook of Cas' neck and began to kiss up to his ear. Cas froze as Dean gently bit his earlobe.

"If you had come on time," he growled, "I would have let you fuck me into the mattress tonight." Cas felt a jolt run through his body and he coughed to hide his embarrassment as Sam slid back into the booth, and Dean sifted through the menu like nothing had happened.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked. Cas could feel the blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm fine."

Sam shrugged.

"So do you need to go back to heaven tonight?" Sam asked as the waitress placed a coffee in front of him. While Sam thanked the waitress Dean grabbed Cas' thigh and he jumped slightly.

"No, I'm not needed back until morning" he said, grabbing Dean's hand with his own and intertwining their fingers. "I think I might stay the night."

Sam slammed the car door as they got out of the impala and began to walk towards the motel's office.

"Where are you going?" Dean called after him.

Sam turned around and threw his hands up, "I am not sitting through another night with you two, if you need me I'll be on the other side of the motel. Sleeping." He turned back around and headed out of sight.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards their room. Cas could tell he was deliberately ignoring him.

He kept a steady pace behind Dean, studying him, drinking him in. He could already feel his hands around him, his heat and his mouth and Cas was already imagining what he could do to him. Cas licked his lips as Dean opened the motel room door and stepped inside. He switched on the lights and stretched his arms out to the side. Cas stalked slowly behind him, Dean was begging for it but pretended to be completely oblivious and Cas loved it.

Cas kicked the door closed behind him, and Dean didn't turn around when he switched off the lights again. He moved up behind Dean, moving his hands around Dean's waist as he lightly kissed his neck.

"I didn't say you could do this," Dean breathed, "you were late."

Cas smiled against his neck. "And yet you haven't stopped me."

Dean turned his head slowly to the side and caught Cas' open mouth. Cas felt fire ignite beneath his skin as Dean's tongue filled his mouth. They kissed lazily, simply enjoying the presence of the other. Dean's hands reached back to grasp Cas' hips and Cas moved his hands up to roam over Dean's covered chest.

Dean bit Cas' bottom lip playfully and tried to turn around in his grip but Cas held him tight; arms wrapping around him.

"Didn't you say I was in charge tonight?" Cas growled into his ear and he could feel Dean physically tremble under the weight of his words.

"Oh fuck yes" Dean gasped out as Cas ripped off Dean's shirt. He ran his hands up and down Dean's chest as he led them towards the bed.

"Tell me if you don't like what I'm doing" Cas said. His dick was hard and he was ready to fuck Dean senseless, but he also wanted to make sure Dean would enjoy it too. Dean nodded and Cas took the opportunity to bend Dean over and shove his face onto the bed. Dean's ass jut out towards Cas as he tried to plant his feet firmly on the floor, his hands moving to grasp the sheets by his face. Cas let his hands drift lightly over Dean's back, goose bumps trailing after his touch. He leaned over to kiss Dean's shoulder and he felt him shiver as he trailed small kisses down his scarred back.

Cas trailed a finger across the largest scars, proving how real this man was, how strong and broken, yet proof of how alive he is. Cas could heal every scar on Dean's body, but he couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. The scars made him something real to cling to, so that he didn't get swallowed by the politics of heaven, a reason to stay on earth.

"I love you" Cas murmured silently into the crook of Dean's back. Dean didn't hear him say it, never would hear him say it, but he was sure Dean knew already.

Cas let go of Dean, but left his half hard cock lightly pressed against his ass as he quickly stripped off his own clothes until he was completely bare, his skin radiating heat in the cold damp room.

Cas smoothed his hands around Dean's ass to undo Dean's belt and shoved his pants and boxers roughly to his knees. Dean spread his legs farther apart and kicked his pants away to give Cas more room, and he nearly moaned at the sight. Dean Winchester was opening himself up to him, after all this time he still trusted him with this, and he loved every second of it.

Cas bent over and reached for the lube Dean had put in the side table drawer. He slicked his fingers and slid them gently down Dean's ass, gliding down to his entrance. Cas pushed a finger inside of him slowly, and Dean gasped then moaned at the intrusion. He could feel Dean clench around his finger as he pushed in and out, his other hand rubbing small circles on Dean's hip.

"Oh God, Cas" Dean groaned as a second finger slipped inside of him. Cas loved this part, he got to watch Dean fall apart by his hand, watch him come completely undone. He curled his fingers and grinned as Dean let out a long moan, bucking his hips back slightly for more contact. He pushed in a third finger and slowly fucked Dean's ass. He watched as Dean met every stroke with rolling hips. Cas could have watched him unravel all night.

"Cas- please" Dean gasped out raggedly. Cas decided to be merciful and pulled his fingers out slowly. He stood behind him, hands still holding Dean's hips.

"What do you want me to do, Dean?" Cas said slyly, surprised and the roughness of his voice.

"Cas, please, I need you right now." Dean groaned into the mattress.

"What do you want?" Cas asked again.

Dean turned his head around to look up at Cas. "Fuck me, oh God just fuck my ass right now." Dean begged, punctuating the last two words and Cas' cock twitched.

With that Cas lined up his cock and slid into Dean, both of them moaning into the silence of the room. Cas stopped to gasp once he was completely engulfed, Dean's heat wrapping around him as everything else in the world seemed to blur from existence. He pulled out then pushed in again, he could feel Dean relax around him but he was still so fucking tight.

Cas began to make shallow thrusts, Dean gasping with every jolt. Cas dug his fingers into Dean's hips as he thrust harder, adjusting himself with each thrust, pulling more sounds from Dean's mouth. Dean yelled into the mattress as Cas grazed across his prostate and his hands tightened painfully on Dean's hips, pushing in so that Dean's voice melted into the mattress with every thrust. Cas bent over Dean's sweat slicked body and wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on Dean's shoulder as his thrusts became more erratic.

Cas moaned Dean's name with every thrust, it became like a prayer to him, the only thing his mind could think of and the only thing in the world that mattered was Dean.

Through his haze Cas reached around Dean and roughly stroked Dean's cock. His hips stilled for a moment before Dean came in Cas' hand, screaming his name. Cas bucked against Dean as hard as he dared, feeling himself falling over the edge as Dean relaxed beneath him.

"Come for me Cas" Dean moaned hoarsely beneath him and Cas pushed his forehead into Dean's neck as he came, crying his name.

Cas pulled out slowly, letting his cum drip from Dean's ass as Dean crawled up onto the bed, still gasping for breath. Cas lied down on the bed and put his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. Dean played absentmindedly with his hair as they held each other in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said quietly, Cas looked up.

"What?"

"I heard you." He whispered. Cas' heart skipped a beat.

"You heard what?" Cas said worriedly, his body tensing up. He knew Dean probably wasn't ready for those words, not yet, he had never meant for him to hear. Dean wrapped both arms comfortingly around Cas, pulling him closer to his chest.

"I love you too" he whispered and kissed the top of Cas' head. Cas felt his heart swell and he looked up to see a small smile on Dean's lips, and he could feel himself smiling too. Cas pulled himself up and kissed him slowly, then pulled back to nuzzle into his shoulder.

Dean pulled up the sheets to cover them both. No other words needed to be spoken tonight, and Cas was perfectly content lying with Dean, watching him sleep peacefully.

He couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even mean for Cas to say I love you it just came out when I was writing it, it just seemed right in my head?? Idk but I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are perfection


End file.
